


Worship in the Bedroom

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Every part of Galen's body is on fire, every inch hot and aroused, and Bodhi shows no signs of stopping.





	Worship in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day seven prompt "worship."

Every part of Galen's body is on fire, every inch hot and aroused, and Bodhi shows no signs of stopping. His young lover has him on his back, straddling his legs as he kneels over him, worshiping every piece of skin he can reach. First had been his neck, a series of suckling bruises left behind that make Galen glad for the high neck of his uniform jacket – not that he's worrying about that _now_. Then, lingering kisses down his chest until Bodhi took a nipple into his perfect mouth, rolling it on his tongue in a way that has Galen arching beneath him, fire racing through his nerves, collecting in his groin as he tries desperate to gain some friction, but Bodhi holds himself just far enough above him to make it impossible.

“Patience,” the young man breathes, a devilish grin on his face as he moves to lave Galen's other nipple before blowing across them both, making him shudder deliciously. Once satisfied there, he slides farther downward – and here he brushes Galen's cock, making the man groan desperately, but moves away again just as quickly. Bodhi's lips land next on Galen's sternum, making their way down slowly, lavishing attention on his pecs. Galen is no bodybuilder, but he's in good shape even after years away from the farm on Lah'mu; he has always been a man who takes care of himself.

“Please, Bodhi,” he rasps, daring to raise his arms from where Bodhi had pressed them down earlier to tangle in his lover's hair and tug him toward where he needs him so badly. “I need-”

Bodhi's eyes flick up to meet his, brown and soft and mischievous and promising. “What do you need?” he asks huskily.

Galen isn't ashamed to say exactly what he wants. “Suck me,” he nearly commands, because he's impatient now, tired of this being all Bodhi's show, regardless of how pleasurable that show is.

Bodhi grins, clearly taken by his tone – and does exactly as he says. Galen's head smacks back onto his pillow with a hoarse cry as Bodhi swallows him down, as deep as he can, a move that never fails to impress and unravel.

Galen grates out his name, hands tightening, tugging on his hair more roughly than he'd intended, and Bodhi swallows around him, once, twice – and wrings his orgasm from him, head-spinningly quickly after the slow, pleasant torture of his previous actions.

It takes long moments for Galen to come back to himself, but the moment he does, he's grabbing at his lover, pulling him back up to take him in a passionate kiss before reaching for his own aching, long-neglected cock. Bodhi whines into his mouth as Galen's fingers make quick work of him, tearing away with a gasping sob as he comes.

“ _Force_ ,” Galen breathes as they lay together, foreheads touching, listening to each other's breathing and heat rates return to normal. “Bodhi...that was amazing.”

“Really?” Bodhi looks up him, shy now that the heat of the moment has passed.

“You spoiled me so well,” Galen tells him with a soft smile, pulling him in for a long, gentle kiss. When they part, he tenderly brushes Bodhi's hair back from his face. “I think you melted my brain a little, honestly.”

Bodhi grins as he leans into Galen's touch. “You weren't so bad yourself, old man.”

Galen rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. He feels so very good, he's going to let the nickname go. But only this once.


End file.
